1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip configured to be attached to a member to be fixed and fix the member to be fixed to a fixed member, and an attaching structure of a member to be fixed and a fixed member with a clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-80986 describes a structure for attaching two members to each other. Specifically, this application publication describes an attaching structure for a plurality of finishers which are provided so as to surround a bottom of a seat cushion of a seat which is equipped in an automobile. In this attaching structure of the finishers, one of the finishers to be attached includes a leg portion projected in the end part thereof, and an arrowhead portion formed at a tip end of the leg portion. The other one of the finishers to be attached includes an opening provided in an end part thereof so that the leg portion of the one finisher can be inserted into the opening, a pair of pressing portions which urge the leg portion to be clamped therebetween around the opening, and a pair of stopping portions which protrude perpendicularly to the pressing portions and prevent a release of the arrowhead portion. In order to attach these finishers to each other, the leg portion of the one finisher is inserted into the opening against the urging force of the pressing portions of the other finisher, and pushed in, until the arrowhead portion overrides the stopping portions. Accordingly, the stopping portions resist a load in a releasing direction of the arrowhead portion of the leg portion, so that the two finishers are attached to each other. According to the above-described attaching structure of the finishers, it is possible to reliably attach (fix) the finishers to each other, by simple operation of inserting the leg portion of the one finisher into the opening of the other finisher.
However, according to the above-described structure, it is necessary to provide projections having specific shapes on both of the two members to be attached, so that the shapes of the two members to be attached are complicated.